


She Takes Away My Trouble

by hunenka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Character Bleed, Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunenka/pseuds/hunenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s late October, Jensen just finished shooting <i>Holy Terror</i> and damn, it’s good to be back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Takes Away My Trouble

When Jensen walks in, dropping his bags on the floor by the door to pick them up later, the mouth-watering smell of a real home-cooked meal wafting through the house is the first thing he notices. The dogs come running then, showing their joy at seeing him by jumping all over his legs, and Danneel’s peeking at him through the kitchen door, hair twisted into a messy bun, an apron over her shirt and jeans, a stirring spoon in her hand and a smile on her lips.

“Look who’s home,” she’s still smiling as she rises to her tiptoes and kisses him. She tastes of apples and caramel.

“Hey, honey,” he wraps his arms around her and hugs her tight, inhaling the scent of her perfume and shampoo and _Danneel_ underneath that. Coming home to a woman who loves him is nothing new, they’ve been together for years, and yet there’s a part of him that gets taken by surprise every time, like this is a dream, unreal. “Missed you.”

“You better,” she smacks him on the head with the stirring spoon lightly, getting some of the stew into his hair and grinning impishly when he pretends to be upset about it. “I’m almost finished, why don’t you help me set the table?”

Judging by the number of pots and pans on the stove, she’s in one of those _I felt like cooking_ moods again. Jensen honestly has no idea where she finds the energy and time, he’s pretty sure just looking after JJ would be a full-time job for him. But that’s Danneel for you, simply awesome.

“You’re awesome,” he informs her and hears her chuckle behind him as he leans over the table to greet his little baby girl who is sitting in her highchair, crooning as she plays with that horrible stuffed moose from Jared that she adores so much. JJ giggles when he kisses her and rubs his stubbled cheek over her smooth face, then almost pokes out his eye with one tiny finger. “You’re awesome too,” he assures her by way of greeting and she gives that bubbly laugh, one of the most beautiful sounds he’s ever heard.

“Yeah, we both are,” Danneel agrees and he turns around to look at her right in time to see her taking a ceramic dish out of the oven, and the smell of apples and caramel grows stronger.

Drawn closer by a force he can't resist, he peeks over her shoulder, eyes widening in excitement at what he sees. “Hey, is that pie?”

“Sure is.” She nudges him with her elbow towards the cupboard. “Later.”

Always a dutiful, obedient husband, he follows her wordless instructions and sets the table – placemats, plates, silverware, a wine glass for him and a water glass for her, and then Danneel comes with the food and they eat, exchanging small talk and smiles and brief touches. The pork loin and sweet potato stew is delicious and the pie they have for dessert is like Heaven, which – considering that Jensen isn’t that much of a pie lover – is sort of funny. But then again, maybe it really isn’t.

“So, how are you doing?” She asks when they’re done, her expression growing serious, searching.

He knew the question would come. There's this tension inside Jensen, an ever-growing heaviness he's been carrying around for months now, and the load is starting to weigh him down. He doesn’t even try to hide it from her though, it's not like she hadn't figured it all out by herself already anyway. She knows him too well. All of him. “It’s… Well, you've read the scripts, you know how bad it is. Dean’s in a really dark place after what happened to Kevin. And Sam.”

She nods, her hand slipping into his, fingers squeezing. “Look, I’m sure he’ll get through this. He always does.”

“Yeah.” Jensen isn’t so sure himself, but he hopes she’s right. Both for Dean’s sake and his own.

Danneel stands up, walks over to his chair, and pulls his head to her soft belly, fingers gently running through his hair. “Hey, it’s gonna be alright,” she says, and Jensen closes his eyes, listens to her voice as she repeats the words over and over again while JJ jabbers away happily in the background. It feels a little bit like cheating but he knows it's not, not really, because Danneel is well aware she’s not talking to Jensen right now. It’s Dean who’s leaning into her touch and taking comfort in her strength and warmth, because the stupid stubborn son of a bitch would never accept the support if it was offered to him directly.

And the fact that Danneel understands, that she’s fine with doing this, giving this to Dean, taking care of him just like she takes care of Jensen, is just one of the billion reasons why Jensen loves her so much.


End file.
